NARUTO EL RYUUJIN
by AioM
Summary: Después de trece años, la familia de Naruto regresa, pero el rubio no lo tomara de buena gana después de todo el daño, ahora sin la necesidad de la Familia Namikaze, Naruto resurgirá como e Ryuujin, con una invocación sagrada y sus chicas irán a alcanzar la gloria.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo un One-shot, de ustedes dependerá si desean que continua, este se llama "NARUTO EL RYUUJIN", una historia donde habrá sangre, violencia, sexo y harem.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos si es que hay en un futuro.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Mocoso" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Volvió a mi***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

"**Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción" **

* * *

Naruto un adolescente, vestido con un traje naranja fluorescente, de cabello rubio con puntas rojas, con un ojo azul zafiro y con un parche en el ojo derecho de color negro con una figura de X dorado , este iba corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage, hoy por alguna razón el anciano lo mando llamar, y estaba ansioso por llegar, después de todo vería su abuelo adoptivo, aquel anciano que le brindo ayuda cuando estaba completamente solo, aquel que le dio a sus Senseis para entrenarlo, una de las pocas personas que considera su familia.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, vio a una familia, la mujer mayor tenía un hermoso cabello rojo que llegaba a sus pantorrillas con una pinza que denotaba su rostro, piel clara, ojos gris violeta, traía puesto un kimono de color azul cielo, en sus brazos estaba una pequeña niña de unos tres años, ojos gris violeta, cabello rubio a medio hombro, piel clara con el par de mejillas rosadas y también estaba vestida de la misma forma que la mujer mayor, el hombre a su lado tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules zafiro, piel clara, con vestimenta estándar jonnin, pero a diferencia de ellos era una capa blanca con llanas rojas en la parte inferior y por ultimo una chica de la misma edad que él, de cabello rojo atado con un par de coletas, ojos zafiro, tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, con vestimenta estándar jonnin pero este era azul oscuro. Y al fondo estaba el Sandaime Hokage, ya con arrugas por la edad, con su vestimenta tradicional del Hokage, todo el grupo observaba a la nueva persona.

El niño ignorando a los demás se paró en frente del Hokage "Hola Jiji ya me quieres entregar ese sombrero" Exclamo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa amable apareció en el rostro del anciano "Me temo que aún no estás preparado para ser Hokage Naruto-kun, la razón por la que te mande llamar es por estas personas aquí presentes" Dijo mientras señalaba a la familia.

Naruto puso una cara confundida, en no sabía la razón por la que esa familia lo mando llamar "Um… les hice algo malo" Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La pequeña niña miraba de forma inocente al adolecente y volvió su mirada a su mamá con una sonrisa "¿Ka-chan él es mi Oni-chan?" pregunto con voz infantil.

La mujer de cabello rojo le dio una sonrisa maternal a la pequeña "Hai él es tu Oni-chan y mi pequeño Sochi" Respondió con calma.

El hombre de cabellera rubia dio un paso al frente "Hola Naruto-kun soy tu Tou-san, ella es ka-san y ellas son tus pequeñas Imotos" Dijo mientras señala a cada miembro.

Naruto quien estaba con el rostro en blanco miro al Hokage directo a los ojos "Hey Jiji ¿Esta es una mala broma?" cuestiono con los ojos entrecerrados.

El Sandaime quien ahora tenía una mirada triste negó con la cabeza "Lo siento Naruto-kun esto no es una broma, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Harumi, y la pequeña Namikaze Mito, son en realidad son tu familia" Expreso.

El adolecente rubio quien ahora tenía ensombrecida la mirada susurro "No, ellos no lo son"

El rostro de Kushina estaba en shock "Sochi" hablo en voz baja.

Esa palabra basto para que el enojo empezara a salir a flote "CALLATE NO ME LLAMES ASI, no soy tu hijo" Grito el rubio, simples palabras fueron como dagas al corazón de Kushina quien apenas podía contener sus lágrimas.

Minato frunció el ceño ante la voz subida de tono a su madre "Naru..."

Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando el rubio mayor Naruto lo interrumpió "HE dicho que se callen, como pueden ser mi familia, si lo fueran estos trece años no estaría solo, si lo fueran nunca me dejarían que me hicieran daño, si lo fueran NUNCA escúchenme, NUNCA ME ABANDONARIAN, USTEDES NO SON MI FAMILIA" Reclamo el rubio a la pareja.

Harumi se estremeció ante lo dicho, sus padres le habían contado sobre su hermano, en su corazón deseaba conocerlo y ahí estaba ahora en frente de ella, pero ahora él no quería reconocerlos como su familia y ella no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no después de tanto tiempo "Oni-san, por favor, siempre quise conocerte, por favor no nos dejes" rogó la pelirroja menor.

Naruto burlo ante su suplica "¿Oni-san en dónde? ¿Dejarlos? Como puedo dejarlos, si nunca estuve con ustedes, no, yo no tengo padres ni hermanos" Respondió con calma pero ciertamente había veneno en cada palabra.

El Yondaime miraba a su hijo quien se encontraba ya furioso "Hijo, hicimos le mejor para ti".

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso "Lo mejor para mi" Susurro mientras rechinaba los dientes "LO MEJOR PARA MÍ, ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE RESIVIR EL ODIO DE CADA PERSONA, SER AISLADO CASI TODA MI VIDA, SER ECHADO DEL ORFANATO A LOS CINCO AÑOS, SI ESCUCHASTE BIEN A LOS CINCO AÑOS, ERA LO MEJOR PARA MI" Naruto grito.

Su familia estaba en shock, fue tan mala su vida pensaba los tres mayores Namikazes.

Los ojos de la pelirroja mayor estaban acuosos "Sochi no sabíamos, si supiéramos habíamos venido por ti" Kushina dijo con voz entrecortada.

Naruto ahora miro a Kushina, los ojos del chico estaban rojos en furia "DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE COMIÓ DE LA BASURA PARA PODER SOBREVIVIR, DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE CADA DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS FUE CAZADO COMO SI FUERA UNA BESTIA, DÍSELO AL NIÑO QUE FUE CRUCIFICADO PARA DAR OFRENDA A SU PRECIOSO YONDAIME, DÍSELO AL NIÑO A QUIEN LE EXTIRPARON EL OJO SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, CON UNA MALDICIÓN DÍSELO" Una lagrima broto de su único ojo "Porque a mí no me lo digas, a ese niño ustedes se encargaron de matarlo de la forma más dolorosa" y volviéndose hacia el anciano a quien le dirigió una mirada de traición dijo "Si esto era todo para lo que me necesitaba, me retiro Hokage-sama" Con una leve reverencia y sin demora salió de la habitación sin ver la expresiones dejadas.

Al salir de la torre sintió la miradas de asco, repudio y odio que recibía de los civiles, como sus piernas daba corrió sin ver a nadie, corrió mientras sus lágrimas brotaban, corrió hasta llegar a zona de entrenamiento 44, adentrándose a él sin hacer caso a los carteles de advertencia, ya estando en lo profundo del bosque empezó a sacar todo su enojo.

Lanzándose contra un árbol el rubio saco su furia contenida "Como se atreven a venir y decirme que son mi familia" y golpeándolo con las manos desnudas rompiéndolo por el tronco, solo para seguir su castigo con otro "Como se atreven a abandonarme durante trece años" Con una patada destrozo otro árbol.

"Y todavía tienen el descaro de decirme que era lo mejor" Dijo lanzado varios golpes al suelo causando un cráter.

"Yo idolatraba al Yondaime, era mi héroe, ahora resulta que es mi padre y la causa de todas mis penurias" Dijo golpeando una roca que de una guantada la destrozo.

Ahora ya con sangre brotando de sus nudillos cayo de rodillas "¿Por qué?" Susurro "Maldición ¿Por qué?" Pregunto al cielo derrotado.

Pero en un momento a otro el chico desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE DESPUES QUE NARUTO SALIO

Un par de pelirrojas se abrazaban entre sollozos y lágrimas, la pequeña Mito como sus pequeños bracitos podían abrazaba el cuello de su mamá, ella no entendía porque ni Oni-chan le grito a mamá y a papá, no entendía porque se negó a ir con ellos, ella solo quería que su Oni-chan la abrazara y jugara con ellas, que le contara cuentos de princesas y poder decirlo cuanto lo quería, quería que su Oni-chan estuviera con ella, para la mala fortuna de la pequeña Mito Naruto no lo consideraba su familia, todo por las malas decisiones que sus propios padres hicieron, ahora ella y su One-chan también sufrirán a causa de ellas.

"Que tan mala fue su vida Sandaime-sama" Pregunto el mayor rubio, que a pesar que su rostro no se notaba, por dentro estaba destrozado.

El anciano lanzo un suspiro de derrota, el vio lo ojos de Naruto antes de irse, y lo que vio le dolió hasta el alma, Trancion, Miedo, Enojo y Dolor, mucho dolor, él sabía que tal vez ya nunca lo perdonaría "¿En verdad quieres saber Minato-kun?" Preguntó a rubio quien asintió.

Sarutobi quien vio en Naruto un nieto adoptivo miro al vacío con tristeza, no sabría si esa fue la última vez él lo vería como su abuelo "Nada de lo que te voy a decir va ser bonito Minato-kun, y para la mala fortuna todo es real"

El Yondaime Hokage, quien lucho en contra del ejército shinobi de Iwa, se enfrentó a los poderosos hermanos A yB, ahora el primero siendo el más rápido conocido y actual Raikage y el anterior llamando Killer Bee Jinshuriki de Kumo, jamás había sentido temor, pero en estos momento se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener una cita con el mismo Shinigami, y no estaba tan lejos.

Mientras más hablaba el Sandaime de la vida de su hijo, se sentía que él jamás podría, tener el amor de su pequeño hijo, un amor que nunca llegaría a conocer, dolía, claro que dolía, le dolía que a aquellos que juro proteger jamás cumplieron con su mandato, dolía saber todas las penurias que tuvo que pasar su hijo tan solo para poder sobrevivir, pero lo que más le dolía era que su hijo, sangre de su sangre, que uno de su más preciados sueños no pasaría, Naruto nunca lo llamaría Papá, un sueño que solo se quedaría en eso un sueño.

CON NARUTO

Al principio cuando el rubio sintió que algo pasaba rápidamente se había puesto en guardia para atacar a quien fuera su enemigo, pero al observar bien el ambiente relajo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era el lugar más seguro, si claro como si estar rodeados de cuatro dragones de tamaños de montañas era su sentido de seguridad, entonces estaba loco, al menos que…

Uno de los cuatro dragones acerco su hocico al chico y con un vozarrón hablo **"Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto-sama, nuestro señor desea hablar contigo"**

Limpiándose las lágrimas asintió con la cabeza "Sera un honor hablar con Sairyuu-sama, por favor llévenme ante su presencia"

Uno de los cuatro dragones tomo al chico y salió volando hacia la dirección de su señor

Al llegar vieron a otros grandes dragón un masculino y el otro al parecer femenino **"Mi señor, mi princesa, aquí traemos a Naruto-sama"**

"**Mi hijo, es bueno verte"** Hablo el gran dragón azul.

"También me da mucho gusto volver a verlo Seiryuu-sama, al igual que usted Toyotama-hime"

"**Mi hijo, acaso veo dolor en tu alma"** Observando al chico de cerca.

Una mirada de dolor apareció en su rostro "Me temo, que el dolor llega aún más allá de mi alma".

"**Que mal mi pequeño hijo, tu no deberías se ser dañado, eres el ser más bondadoso que hemos conocido y eso ya habla mucho de nosotros los dragones, tu eres nuestro primer invocador, pero eso no significa que hayamos conocido a otros humanos, y hasta este momento tu eres el único digno de nuestro contrato de invocación"** Hablo con pena al chico.

"Me halagan y se agradecen sus palabras" Respondió con un arco en señal de gratitud.

El Señor Dragón observo a los cinco dragones presentes y estos asintieron **"Mi hijo, de acuerdo la decisión tomada entre los cuatro maestros dragones, mi hija la princesa de clan y yo el Gran Señor Dragón y una de las cuatro bestias sagradas, hemos decidido entrenarte en las artes sabias del Clan Ryuu, tú serás nuestro primer Ryuu Sennin"**

Naruto estaba en shock, los grandes dragones querían que se convirtiera en el Sabio de su clan "Con honor y gloria cumpliré ante sus enseñanzas Clan Ryuu" Respondió con gratitud y respeto como un gran Clan lo merece.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

Ahí, en plena oficina del Hokage estaba la familia Namikaze, los tres miembros estaban pálidos, no podían creer todo lo que sufrió Naruto, pero todo lo que le había dicho el Sandaime era real, les dijo todo sin pudor y sin censura, solo la simple verdad.

Kushina quien tenía a la pequeña Mito dormida en sus brazo, tenía sus ojos rojos por llorar "Como pueden ser tan crueles, contra un niño" Susurro la matriarca Namikaze.

El anciano negó con la cabeza "El dolor y temor, sega hasta a los más cuerdos".

"Que vamos a hacer Minato-kun, como vamos a ganar el cariño de nuestro hijo" Cuestiono a su marido con el corazón roto.

Minato no podía dejar de ver a su esposa en dolor "No lo sé amor, le hemos causando tanto dolor, que no se si nos llegue a perdonar" Respondió con voz triste.

"NO" Grito una adolecente "Apenas conocí a mi Oni-san para perderlo" Dijo mirando a los tres mayores "Díganme cómo puedo acercarme a él, por favor" Desafortunadamente ninguno tenía la respuesta.

"BIEN" Volvió a gritar "Si quieren revolcarse en su dolor háganlo, pero yo no lo voy a hacer" y con eso Harumi salió de forma estrepitosa de la oficina.

Muchos aldeanos al ver a la adolecente de cabellos rojizos, se llenaron de curiosidad, algo en ella se les hacía familiar, pero no sabían que, Harumi en cambió los ignoro completamente, para ella estos civiles eran peor que basura, por haber tratado de la peor manera su hermano, por más que busco a su hermano, no lo podía encontrar, mientras más buscaba el sentimiento de poder encontrarlo disminuía, y se sentía deprimida de como terminaron las cosas en la torre.

"Oni-san" Susurro derrotada la chica y con ello regreso con sus padres.

Así es como termino el primer día del regreso de los Namikaze, un regreso que causo más dolor que alegrías a la familia y con ello una bomba para los aldeanos y shinobi de Konoha por igual.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto ya tenía todo listo para salir de nuevo a la Montaña del Clan Ryuu, ya había dado sus adioses a las personas quienes le llegaron a importar, cuando fue saliendo de casa vio que los habitantes de Konoha empezaron a agruparse hacía la torre del Hokage, al parecer había un gran anuncio que se iba a realizar, caminando en dirección de la torre, recibiendo las mismas miradas y algunas piedras lanzadas, el rubio pudo llegar aunque un hilo de sangre bajando de la sien, que rápidamente se la limpio con la manga.

En el balcón se podía observan al Sandaime Hokage, su lado una familia de cuatro integrantes, el anciano levanto sus brazos para detener el bullicio.

"Gente de Konoha, les traigo una noticia que alegrara y ara sufrir a todos los presentes" Hablo con voz clara, muchos de los aldeanos y shinobis estaban confundidos antes la inusual conjunto de palabras dichas por su gobernante.

"Aquí a mi lado están una de las grandes familias que Konoha a en su historia, una familia que ha ayudado a este puedo a mantenerse en pie y unido".

Cada palabra, solo hacía más ansioso al pueblo.

"A mi lado está la Familia Namikaze" Grito el Sandaime y todo el pueblo quedo en silencio.

Dando unos pasos la familia se fueron acercando al balcón, al punto que todos quedaron en shock, ahí en pie estaba el Yondaime Hokage y junto a él una mujer de cabello rojo, la adolecente que vieron por el pueblo ayer y una pequeña niña en los brazos de su madre, no había duda eran su esposa y sus hijas.

De un momento de silencio paso a una fiesta de vítores, muchos gritaban felices de que su Yondaime no había muerto y otros miraban con sonrisas malévolas a Naruto, sabiendo que el venía a acabar con el chico demonio.

Pero todo fue silenciado con un grito que todos habían esperado "YONDAIME-SAMA, VIENE A ACABAR CON EL CHICO DEMONIO".

Pero este grito fue silenciado por el mismo Yondaime, quien rebano de un solo golpe la garganta de hombre, Minato había asesinado al hombre, todos estaban en shock, podían sentir su instinto asesino irradiar del Hokage y con un rayo amarillo volvió a aparecer en el balcón.

"SILENCIO, COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJO" Grito "Si aquel a quien llamaron demonio, si aquel a quien odiaron tanto, si aquel que llegaron a cazar como un animal, Naruto Uzumaki, es mi hijo"

Una chica de cabello añil miro al chico rubio, y este volvió su mirada la chica, Naruto le envió una sonrisa triste y negando con la cabeza se fue del lugar, la chica vio como el rubio se iba, hasta desaparecer entre la multitud atónita.

"ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO" Gritaron entre la multitud

"Mírame al rostro y dime que lo que esto diciendo es mentira" Gruño en ira el Yondaime.

"Es verdad, Naruto Uzumaki, es hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki" Respondió con calma el Sandaime, pero sabía que la bomba ya estaba a punto de explotar.

La población civil y shinobi palideció ante el nombre de la mujer, ellos conocían su temperamento y no era bonito, pero palidecieron aún más cuando se dieron cuenta que al chico quien habían torturado era su hijo, una furia roja salo del balcón, entre los ojos ensombrecidos Kushina quedo en medio de población, entonces el infierno se desato.

Minutos más tarde, después de que pudieron para una Kushina enojada, que digo enojada, esta vez estaba emputada en ira, el consejo se reunió en emergencia.

Ahí el consejo ya estaba reunido, desde las cabezas de los clanes más respetados, hasta los grandes comerciantes de Konoha y los tres asesores, solo faltaban la familia Namikaze y el Sandaime, aunque no tardaron en llegar, en cuanto llegaron Hiruzen se ubicó en el asiento del clan Sarutobi, Minato en el asiento de Hokage y Kushina junto a sus hijas en el Namikaze.

"Hay algún problema si retomo mi posición" Hablo con voz calmada, pero su rostro Decía _'Váyanse a la mierda, este mi posición y si alguien no estaba de acuerdo simplemente lo iba a asesinar' _o si Minato Namikaze al vuelto y esta vez no es todo sonrisas para sus aliados.

Y como era de esperarse nadie lo hiso.

"Una lástima esperaba que alguien digiera algo" Hablo con sarcasmo.

Uno de los comerciantes quien tenía curiosidad hablo "Discúlpeme Yondaime-sama, es verdad lo que dijo acerca del Demo…" Pero este quedo mucho ante un fuerte instinto asesino proveniente del hombre rubio, haciendo que los presentes sudaran la gota gorda.

"**TERMINA DE DECIR ESO Y YO PERSONALMENTE DE LLEVARE A SHINIGAMI, ESO VA PARA TODOS ME ESCUCHARON**" Hablo con veneno en su voz.

Quienes asintieron fervientemente.

"Y si '_Uzumaki Naruto'_ es en realidad _'Namikaze Naruto'_" Hablo con calma.

"Ya veo" Dijo el viejo halcón de guerra "Entonces lo podemos someter al CRA".

Ahora otro fuerte instinto asesino apareció en escena, pero este venia de una mujer pelirroja "Ni lo pienses vieja momia, o sabrás porque me llaman **AKA CHISIO NO HABANERO**, ninguno de mis hijos va ser criadero" Hablo con furia Kushina.

"Es verdad además sé que tu haz intentado más de una vez de utilizar a mi hijo como arma, Danzou una palabra más y con gusto arrancare tu cabeza de ese decrepito cuerpo que tienes" Hablo el actual Hokage.

"Como se atreven nosotros somos los consejeros" Homura dijo en forma indignada.

"Y que, como si me importara lo que ustedes son, y si me atrevo por dos simples razones. **UNA: ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI FAMILIA. DOS: SOY EL PUTO HOKAGE, Y YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME HINCHEN LOS PUTOS HUEVOS, SI QUIERO MATAR A MEDIO MUNDO LO HAGO, SI QUIERO DECLARAN LA GUERRA LO HAGO, Y SI QUIERO SACARLES LOS OJOS EN ESTOS MOMENTO CON MUCHO MÁS RAZÓN LO HAGO, ESTO NO ES UNA DEMOCRACIA, ES UNA DICTADURA ME OYERON**" Hablo mientras miraba a cada uno con rostro furioso.

Antes que pudieran continuar el Anbu Neko apareció en escena "Hokage-sama, hemos buscado por toda la aldea a Naruto Namikaze y no se ha podido encontrar".

La respuesta fue inmediata "QUEEE" Grito la familia Namikaze.

* * *

OMAKE PARA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS FUTUROS (CLARO SI DESEAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE)

"Por favor Jiji no te mueras" Llamo un Naruto histérico ante su figura de abuelo postrado en el suelo.

El anciano le lanzo una mirada paternal al chico "Se fuerte mi pequeño hijo" Una leve sonrisa cruzo el rostro del anciano "Te vi como mi preciado nieto y con gusto daría mi alma a Shinigami para que tú seas feliz"

Naruto negaba fervientemente con la cabeza "No, no, Jiji no me dejes, has sido mi primer familia que tuve, mi amado Jiji, por favor" Rogo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas "Te necesito".

"No llores Naruto-kun, la hoja vieja tiene que caer para dar paso a los nuevos brotes, mi hijo te amo y cuida a Konoha como cualquier otro buen Hokage lo aria"

"Lo prometo Jiji, pero no nos dejes" Pero ya no hubo respuestas "Jiji" Llamo otra vez y el silencio corrió entre los presentes.

Así fue como cayó uno de los grandes, el Shinobi no Kami, Sarutobi Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokage había muerto.

FIN DEL OMAKE

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

**Primera: Este es un One-shot con futuro para historia, todo dependerá de la aceptación del público.**

**Segunda: Como verán este Fanfic, deja muchas preguntas, desde es que momento Naruto consiguió el contrato con los dragones, hasta cómo fue que le sacaron el ojo, quienes son sus Senseis, y si conoce o no si el es Jinchuriki no Kyubi.**

**Tres: Hay razones detrás de que los padres de Naruto lo hayan dejado, pero al parecer no se les informo en que situación estaba su hijo, ¿Por qué no sabían? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron al ataque del Kyubi?**

**Cuatro: Solo necesito diez afirmaciones durante un mes para seguirla haciendo, si llega a esa cantidad la historia se publica de forma irregular si sobrepasa los 15, tendrá publicación cada mes, y si llega a pasar de los 20, su publicación será quincenal, como ya dije solo dependerá de ustedes como sea la historia, así que cualquier afirmación, ya sea SI, Yes, Hai o en cualquier idioma conocido se puede utilizar.**

**Quinto: Si no llega a sobrepasar los 10 este Fanfic queda en eso un One-shot y se da por terminada la historia.**


	2. Nota del Autor

Buen día mis estimados lectores, espero no haberles causando molestias por no haber publicado el siguiente capítulo, pero desafortunadamente mi computadora se quemo, y lo digo en forma literal, hubo una fuerte tormenta donde vivo y yo por tonto la deje conectada y ya sabrán se darán cuenta de las consecuencias, por lo que estaré ahorrando para comprarme una nueva, pero al parecer durare mi rato para obtenerla, mis gastos en la Universidad entre otros me están dejando si efectivo.

Lo más probable es que pueda comprarla hasta diciembre y comenzar a publicar a mediados de ese mismo mes.

Espero su comprensión ante esto, pero quiero dejar en claro que no voy a abandonar ninguno de los fanfic.


End file.
